Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Confederados
The Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Confederados (Confederate States Air Force) is the aerial agency of the Latin American Armed Forces. It is commanded by Chief of the Air Staff General de Fuerza Aérea Felipe Telez. The FAEC is one of the most powerful air forces in the world. The FAEC formerly used only US, European. and Israeli products, but increasingly uses Brazilian and Latin American products. Most of the FAEC's current European and American designed aircraft are made in Latin American factories. =Operational Commands= The FAEC consists of the following commands: *Comando de la Aviacion Tactica *Comando del Transporte Aereo *Comando de la Educacion *Comando de de la Ayuda *Comando de Sistemas *Comando del Material Comando de la Aviacion Tactica The Comando de la Aviacion Tactica (Tactical Aviation Command) is responsible for the conduct of all tactical operations by the Air Force in support of Army and Navy operations, and air defence. Air Defence *10 Squadrons of Mirage 2000EAL (being upgraded to Mirage 2000-9 standard) Tactical Fighters *2 Squadron of Boeing F-15L Aguila1 *4 Squadrons of McDonnell Douglas F-4EL Phantom IIs *2 Squadrons of FMA F-90 Halcons *10 Squadrons of Dassault Mirage 50AL Pantera *4 Squadrons of IAI Kfir C.10 *4 Squadrons of IAI Kfir C.7 *10 Squadrons of Lockheed Martin/FMA A-4AL Fightinghawks 1Essentially an F-15I Ra'am with Exocet capability. Counter Insurgency/Forward Air Control Aircraft *3 Squadrons of Embraer A-29B Super Tucanos *3 Squadrons of FMA IA 58 Pucara *2 Squadrons of Cessna A-37 Dragonflys *2 Squadrons of Cessna O-2 Skymaster *1 Squadron of Pilatus PC-6 Turbo Porter Surveillence and Reconnaissance Aircraft *2 Squadrons of IAI Phalcon 707 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phalcon *1 Squadron of Embraer R-99B Surface Surveillence and Targetting Aircraft http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Embraer_R-99 *1 Squadron of Boeing 707 (various functions) *2 Squadrons of English Electric Canberra PR Mk. 69's *3 Squadrons of Dassault Mirage 50ALR *1 Squadron of Schweizer SGM 2-37 *1 Squadron of Fairchild RC-26 Metroliner *1 Squadron of Beech 200 King Air Comando del Transporte Aereo Comando del Transporte Aereo (Air Transport Command) is intended to provide logistical support to the entire ECAL armed forces. CTA is also responsible for the delivery of Army airborne forces anywhere in the world. For this reason, many Hercules and Globemaster III units are located on Army bases. CTA provides for some general government transport requirements, notably VIP transport for senior members of the Government. Finally, CTA provides aircraft, and personnel to LADE (Lineas Aereas del Estado), which is a state-owned airline providing scheduled domestic services. The current Air Officer Commanding Comando del Transporte Aereo is Lieutenant General Kevin Foley. Its assets include: Strategic Transports *3 Squadrons of Boeing 707's1 *2 Squadrons of Fokker F27 Friendship1 *2 Squadrons of Fokker F28 Fellowship1 Tanker Transports *2 Squadrons of Boeing 707 Tankers *3 Squadrons of Lockheed KC-130H Hercules Tactical Transports *2 Squadron of Lockheed C-130H's *2 Squadrons of Lockheed C-130E's *1 Squadron of Lockheed C-130B's1 *2 Squadrons of DeHavilland Canada DHC-4 Caribous *2 Squadrons of Douglas C-47 Skytrains1 *2 Squadrons of Basler BT-67 Turbo Skytrains Special Operations Transports *6 Lockheed C-130H (Special Operations Modified) *1 Squadron of Sikorsky AH-60L Arpia III *3 Squadrons of Agusta-Bell AB.212 *1 Squadron of Douglas AC-47 Spookys *1 Squadron of Basler BT-67 Gunships VIP Transports *1 Boeing 757 (Presidential Aircraft) *4 Boeing Business Jets *3 Dassault Falcon 20 *8 Embraer Legacy 600 *20 Sikorsky S-76 1Used by LADE in addition to military taskings. Comando de la Educacion Comando de la Educacion (Training Command) is intended to training for the FAEC, both flying training, and ground training. The current Air Officer Commanding Comando de la Educacion is Lieutenant General Jorge Lee. Its flying assets include: *4 Flight Screening Centres, each using 20 Cessna 182's *3 Basic Flying Training Schools, each using 60 ENAER T-35 Pillan's *3 Advanced Flying Training Schools, each using 60 Embraer EMB 312 Tucano's *3 Fast Jet Training School, each using 40 FMA IA 63 Pampa's *3 Tactical Training School, each using 40 FMA IA 63 Pampa's *3 Multi-Engine School, each using 20 Embraer EMB 121 Xingu's *1 Navigation School using 20 Embraer EMB 110 Bandeirante's *1 Rotary Wing School using 20 Aerospatiale SA-315 Lama's *The Blue Hawks **9 Embraer EMB 312 Tucano's The Flight Screening Centre serves all services. Comando de la Ayuda Comando de la Ayuda (Support Command) has few flying units. Its air fleet is responsible for airfield search and rescue only. Its role is to provide basing support for the other commands. It does have ground combat assets, the Airfield Defence Guards. They are responsible for defending airfields, whether at home, or forward airfields, from ground and air attack. To this end, the ADG operates a variety of armoured vehicles and anti-air weapons. The Air Officer Commanding Comando de la Ayuda is Lieutenant General Manuel Sanchez. Comando de la Ayuda's assets include: Aircraft *120 Bell UH-1H Iroquois deployed in detachments over all of the ECAL's military and civil government airfields. *25 Aerospatiale SA 315B Lama stationed at bases near the Andes for mountain rescue. Armour *Panhard AML *M113A2 Anti-Air Weapons *ROLAND *Oerlikon GDF-002 35 mm twin cannon Other Weapons Airfield Defence Guards also use MILAN, and Mistral in addition to all standard small arms weapons in use with the armed forces including the FN FAL, Galil, and FN MAG. MILAN is being replaced with the Spike series, including the Spike-SR, and Spike-LR. Comando de Sistemas Comando de Sistemas (Systems Command) is charged with development, testing, and clearance of all manner of new Air Force systems, and aviation systems for other services. For this role, they use a number of aircraft types *A-29B Super Tucano *F-90 Halcon *F-15L *F-4EL *Mirage III/5/50 *FMA IA 63 Pampa *EMB 312 Tucano *IA 58 Pucara *UH-1 Iroquois *EMB 110 Bandeirante *C-130 Comando del Material The role of Comando del Material (Material Command) is to provide acquisition management services and logistics support necessary to keep Air Force weapon systems ready for war. It is under the command of Lieutenant General Carlos Ruiz. =Aircraft Weapon Systems= Guns *DEFA 553 30mm Cannon *Mauser BK-27 27mm Cannon *M61 Vulcan 20mm Cannon *Colt Mk 12 20mm Cannon *Hispano-Suiza HS.804 20mm Cannon *FN-Herstal M3M 12.7mm Machine Gun *M134D 7.62mm Minigun *FN MAG 7.62mm GPMG *FM M2-20 7.62mm Machine Gun Bombs/Mines *Mk 81 250lb General Purpose Bomb *Mk 82 500lb General Purpose Bomb *Mk 83 1000lb General Purpose Bomb *Mk 84 2000lb General Purpose Bomb *BLU-107 Durandal *GBU-15 Glide Bomb *GBU-12 500lb Paveway *GBU-16 1000lb Paveway *GBU-24 2000lb Paveway *Mk 60 CAPTOR *Mk 62 500lb Quickstrike Mine *Mk 64 1000lb Quickstrike Mine *Mk 65 2000lb Quickstrike Mine *CB-130 Cluster Bomb *CB-250K Cluster Bomb *CB-500 Cluster Bomb *CB-500K Cluster Bomb *CB-500K2 Cluster Bomb *CB-770 Cluster Bomb Missiles *Rafael Python 3 *Rafael Python 4 *Rafael Python 5 *Rafael Derby *AIM-7P Sparrow *Matra Super 530 *MBDA MICA *AIM-120 AMRAAM *AM-39 Exocet *AGM-65 Maverick *Martel *Popeye *Popeye Lite *SNEB Unguided Rocket **Matra Type 116M **Matra Type 155 **Matra JL-100 =Historical Aircraft= Bombers *Canberra *B-17 *B-25 *B-26 Invader Fighters *F-86 Sabre *Gloster Meteor *F-80 Shooting Star *F-94 Starfire *Mirage IIICAL/BAL *Mirage IIIEAL/DAL *Mirage 5 *F-4G Phantom II *F-5E Tiger II =Fuerza Aerea de los Estados Confederados Ensign= This ensign is flown from all FAEC bases. When marching, FAEC members march behind the ensign. http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Sun%20flags/ECALFAEnsign.png =Rank Insignia= Officers http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/FAECOfficer.jpg Enlisted Men http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/FAECEnlisted.gif Category:Air forces Category:Military of ECAL